Don't touch my brother
by Geekgirl - book lover
Summary: Jocelyn had twins (Jonathan and Sebastian). when she runs she tried to take them with her but Sebastian chose to stay with Valentine. When Clary is born with special ability's Jocelyn knows she cannot lie to them they are trained by Luke and herself and become amazing fighters. When Jocelyn dies the and valentine catches up with them two must depend on one another. (Clace)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction and I don't know how to do any thing let me know if I should continue. NO HATERS! if you don't like it don't read it.**

Summery: Jocelyn had twins (Jonathan and Sebastian). when she runs she tried to take them with her but Sebastian chose to stay with Valentine. When Clary is born with special ability's Jocelyn knows she cannot lie to them they are trained by Luke and herself and become amazing fighters. When Jocelyn dies the and valentine catches up with them two must depend on one another. (Clace, sibling love between Jon and Clary)

When Jocelyn had twins (Jonathan and Sebastian) she immediately realized there was something wrong with Sebastian. His black in human eyes scared her beyond comprehension, she knew there was something wrong with _him_. She clung tightly to Jonathan as she looked into his bright green eyes. 2 years latter she ran dragging both boys along behind her away from the burning mansion. She ran to the Gard with the Mortal Cup tucked into her pocket. Just as she reached the edge of the swirling blue portal Sebastian ripped his arm from hers.

"I don't want to leave Daddy" he said.

"Sebastian he is a monster look at what he has done to you!" she pleaded.

"He just wants me to be the best if you loved me you would want that to"

"Sebastian please you don't understand!" she was now frantic.

"Daddy gave me a gift now i am better than every one and i can do what ever i want! i can burn down the entire world so my real mother can rule it and Daddy will let me" he said with a demonic glint in his eye.

Jonathan could hear the sound of horses hooves now he knew they had to leave and now. He grabbed his mothers arm and dived into the portal. He would not let them hurt his sister.

**Do you like it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 - All Marble and Black

**Ch2: All Marble and Black Clary prov.**

It was a cold winter day the wind whipped Clary's red hair around her head like a halo. Her black jeans and black long sleeve shirt made her look paler than the marble head stone in front of her. It read…

_Jocelyn Fray_

_1977 - 2013_

_Loving mother_

2 simple words and yet they were truer than the world would ever know. I looked up at John I knew better than to expect tears, (neither of us were big criers) but the solemn look in his green eyes and his tightly clenched jaw told me he was in as much pain as I was. She fought so hard live through so many demon attacks just to be killed by something as mundane as cancer, it just didn't seem right. After a few more minutes John asked if I was ready to go. I wasn't but said that I was because I knew we had to, we needed to be out of the city by night fall. So with that we turned our backs on the cemetery and walked back down to Luke's truck where he was waiting. He said that the funeral was for us and he would rather imagine she had a proper burial. I wished we could have given her a proper funeral to but this is what she wanted. She said that the shadow world is cruel and she wanted nothing to do with it even in death.

The truck roared to life and began heading down the empty Texas Street (not many people are out at 2am) heading for the other side of the country. What are we going to do now mom was the one who always had the plan and now I had to carry her greatest burden alone. I couldn't tell John or Luke about the small artifact hidden in my locket. All this trouble so many lives ruined all for one stupid cup.

_2 weeks later - still Clary prov._

Finally after 2 weeks of driving we made it, New York, it's big and loud and full of people. So in other words it'd great if you want to disappear in to the masses. We started walking up the steps in to the small snow covered apartment they were on the second floor. The old lock was a little stubborn but after a few tries the lock caught and sprang open. The inside was pretty basic 2 bathrooms, a kitchen with all the appliances (out dated of course), 2 bedrooms, and a small living room area. When I asked Luke why there were only 2 bedrooms He announced that he would not be staying with us.

"What!?" I asked

"I own a book store a few blocks from here and it has an apartment in the back" he said, "I figured it would make be easer than cramming us all in here."

"Oh ok" I said relieved. I had thought he was going to leave us.

And with that he left

"What was that all about" john asked "you looked like you were going to have a heart attack when he said he wasn't staying with us?"

"It's just… I mean … no one is after him and…"

"You thought he was going to leave us like Hodge did."

I nodded mutely. About 12 years ago Hodge had been able to catch up with us. He convinced my mom that he wanted to help us, when he really just wanted to turn us over to Valentine.

"He wouldn't do that" John said confidently, but I wasn't so sure. I mean nobody likes being hunted and if he left no one would bother to fallow him. Since I had nothing to say I simply nodded and headed to my room.

Once I was safely out of his line of site I pulled off the locket and examined the runes on it, my runes that I created I don't know how but I. My head was pounding and I was super tiered so, after I put the locket back on, I hunted for my comforter and pillow (which was easy considering I only had one bag) and crashed on to the bed without even bothering to make it.

**Sebastian prov.**

Finally, after years of searching we found them. A small apartment in New York. On the outside it looks so mundane so normal you would never guess a group of runaway shadow hunters lived there. But they were here I knew I could feel how close I was to my twin. He was a weakling the last time I saw him but perhaps he has grown stronger over there years. Perhaps he will prove useful in ending the rain of shadow hunters.

**Clary prov.**

I awoke to the sound of someone slamming agents the door.

**Sorry I know it is a cliffhanger. I am working on the next chapter now I have no idea when it will be done. And thank you for the reviews and favorites and all that. They are the reason I continue with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Genetic Insanity

**Ch 3: ****Genetic Insanity**

**All right this is a word chapter, sorry but i am trying to transfer schools so I am really stressed out. But i didn't want you guys to suffer any more because of that cliff hanger so here we go.**

** PS i obviously don't own TMI or any other book series but i do own this plot.**

**Clary prov.**

_~I awoke to the sound of someone slamming agents the door. ~_

i shot strait up in bed. i snatched my weapons belt from where it hung on the bed post and raced in to the living room, just in time to see the door burst in to splinters. We had been preparing for an attack are whole lives but i never imagined it would come so soon. We had just moved in last night! We should have had at least 2 days of down time, before there was even a possibility of an attack!And yet there were 6 shadow hunters, 3 hell hounds, 2 Raveners, and a partridge in a pair tree breaking into our living room.

A tall man with white hair stood in front, he was a most an exact copy of John except for his eyes which were dark and calculating instead of grass green. On his left was another copy of John but this one had black hair and black eyes with only a silver ring separating the pupal and the iris. Behind the dark John was a person I knew well and wanted to strangle. Hodge that freaking weasel he almost got us all captured! It took every ounce of my self-control not to bet the crap out of him right there! But I did give him my best ' YOU ARE DEAD' glare. I guess he got the message because after about 1 millisecond he took a step back and cowered like the weakling he is. Next to him there was a girl and a boy who were obviously related because they both had black hair and blue eyes. But on the right of the man with the white hair was a boy who was the most startling of all. His only coloring was gold, gold hair eyes and golden tan skin.

John who was standing in the middle of the living room his weapon drawn was starring right at the dark John. The tall man with white hair (who I assumed was Valentine) was the first too speak.

"Jonathan"

"Valentine" John growled. He packed more hate in to that one little word than I had ever thought possible.

"Where is your mother" he asked unaffected by John's tone of voice

"Why don't you check the cemetery in Texas?"

Valentine actually looked upset by this news. So of course I let out a sharp chuckle and said

"Well that is refreshing an ex-husband who didn't want his wife dead" I don't know why I said it. I just wanted those cold dark eyes off my brother. Valentine looked as if the gum on his shoe had just started talking to him, but I leaned agents the wall unaffected with a smirk plastered on my face.

"What would you know about it wolf" Sebastian sneered (no one could look that much like my brother and not be his evil twin)

"What?" John asked clearly confused "she is not a werewolf."

"John just take it easy on him I think he's a little slow." I said

"I obviously got the brains of this bunch."

"Which is sad considering how dumb you are"

"Hey! I am smarter than you!"

"You burned peanut butter in the microwave" I said simply

Needless to say he shut up. All through our argument they just stood there watching us until Valentine finally asked "how old are you?"

"Well isn't that the big ticket question... I am 15"

Valentines face was an emotionless mask like that of a mad man. I guess it is a good thing insanity is not genetic.


End file.
